


Heart-shaped Bruises by Measuringlife [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Heart-shaped Bruises by MeasuringlifeCuba/Belarus - Schmoop & Knife-play





	Heart-shaped Bruises by Measuringlife [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart-shaped Bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333936) by Measuringlife. 



> originally posted in 2010

**Title** : Heart-shaped Bruises

 **Author** : Measuringlife

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Character/Pairing** : Cuba/Belarus

 **Rating** : PG-13? Light R?

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Cuba/Belarus - Schmoop & Knife-play

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/575510.html)

 **Length** 0:06:24

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Heart-shaped%20Bruises%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3) 


End file.
